Ad Astra Per Aspera
by Paris007
Summary: A new series featuring a hispanic captain: Amanda Lopez
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Although Star Trek belongs to Paramount, the characters in Millennium are my own creation. A/N: This series takes place in the year 3001. Another thing, the word Carmen means 'Song' in classical Latin.  
  
Star Trek Millennium Ad Astra Per Aspera  
  
Chapter One: Captain Amanda Lopez stared at the sweeping visage of the U.S.S. Carmen. It was the newest ship in the fleet, and she had the honor of commanding it. She had never commanded a top of the line ship in her three years of command. Actually, she'd never even seen a top of the line ship up close and personal in her twenty-nine years. She was looking forward to the experience.  
  
Amanda's breath caught in her throat as she stepped through the threshold into her new ship. Everything was streamlined and silver, with polished ebony breaking the silvery walls. It was stunning. She was so caught in her reverie that she didn't consciously notice the sound of approaching footsteps. "Excuse me, but can I help you?" Amanda jumped back and gasped, "Damn you scared me!" The young man didn't seem to notice her shock at his presence. He got that too often to count. He sighed and continued with his well practiced spiel: "Welcome to the U.S.S. Carmen, if you could give me your name, you can go check in with the ship's doctor and nurses in the Sickbay." He paused expectantly, waiting for her to give her name. "Uh, I'm Amanda Lopez" she stuttered, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. A change swept over him when he heard the name. "Oh, Captain Lopez, it's an honor. Let me escort you to sickbay." She let herself be led, and thoroughly gave herself a neck ache by craning her neck every which way, staring at the silver walls, broken by polished black ebony, with the sparkling workstations dotting it like glittering gems.  
  
Amanda settled into her quarters, arranging everything in her usual pattern: randomly thrown arround. She loved the feeling of the ship. Everything was sleek and graceful, boasting speed and agility, but also looking a formidable opponent in battle. She didn't think she'd ever seen a ship so beautiful. And it was hers.  
  
Stepping onto the bridge felt like pure magic. It was a liberating feeling, and Amanda wanted to scream and shout, bragging that it was all hers. She knew that the inevitable would come, and she'd have to learn the names of five hundred and nine crew members, as was her practice. Ever since her first command- a small frigate delivering medical supplies to the old Demiliterized Zone. Even after nearly seven hundred years, the radiation was still causing trouble, and it would probably take another seven hundred years for it all to be gone, such had been the fighting.- Amanda had made a habit of learning all her crewmembers' by first name. It had been fairly easy in the past, but five hundred and nine. she just didn't know if she could handle it.  
  
"Wait a minute, let me guess", she begged the carrot topped man in front of her. She focused and searched her mind, searching for one name out of five fundred and nine. "You're. Luke McMahon and. you're my chief engineer," she finished proudly. He smiled in response, showing that she'd done it right. She let out a sigh of relief- she'd managed to name all the members of her senior staff successfully. Now she'd just have to see about those jumior officers.  
  
"We're ready Amanda," the young pilot, Crystal Vague (Will don't kill me! Crystal made me do it!)replied in answer to his Captain's unspoken question. She smiled happily and rose to say the famous words, "Hit it!" The pilot didn't need more encouragement- he was in his element.  
  
Several hours later, Amanda Lopez stepped into the Messhall for the celebration. It had been Bruce Holmes's idea. The bright thirty four year old chief of security had thought that it might be fun for all the members of the senior staff to meet one another in a less formal gathering, giving them a chance to let their hair down, be loose and social.  
  
Amanda worked to identify all the people at the party. She recognized Bruce, who'd organized the party. She also recognized Luke McMahon, her chief engineer, as well As Lieutenant Will Vague, her chief science officer, and his wife Crystal. She thought they were a cute couple. She also saw a few people she didn't recognize.  
  
"Hey", Amanda said as she trotted over to Crystal Vague, who was nursing a shot of brandy. She looked up as her captain approached. "Hello, Captain", her voice was tight and closed, as was appropriate for the captain. Amanda shook her dark brown hair loose, her black eyes sparkling, as if to signify the point that she was about to make. "Crystal", the young ensign's strawberry blonde head jerked up at the use of her first name. Despite the glare Crystal gave her, Amanda continued her thought. "We're off duty, so please, call me Amanda." Crystal smiled hesitantly, then nodded. "Okay , I'll keep that in mind." She walked over to join her husband on the dance floor. Amanda shook her head, sat down at the bar, and started chugging drinks. It was going to be a long night. 


	2. Chapter 2

Star Trek Millennium Ad Astra per Aspera Disclaimer: The usual blah blah blah Chapter 2: Amanda Lopez couldn't believe herself. Her first day on duty, in command of the U.S.S. Carmen, and what does she do? She gets totally and completely drunk. So drunk in fact that she had to be carried back to her quarters. Amanda sighed. It was going to be very hard to live that one down.  
  
Crystal Vague parted with her husband at the turbo lift, blowing him a kiss as she headed up to the bridge. She thought about her new post, and pondered her Captain's odd behavior. Captain Lopez was mart, there was no doubt about that, but she was just, well a little strange. Crystal snapped her fingers absent-mindedly and let her thoughts wander to various things, most especially the walk she and her husband had planned for that evening.  
  
Luke McMahon looked at the reports on his captain. It was very good, yet contained only the bare minimum. He sighed. He'd be hoping t1o find some decent information from which to start a conversation with his beautiful captain. Go figure. He'd just have to do it the hard way.  
  
Will Vague waited while the computer ran a diagnostic on the isolinear particles that operated the ship's main science equipment. In truth, it was merely a delaying tactic, but Will thought that he might appear useful while doing nothing. It really hadn't been necessary- he was the only one in Astrophysics. Still, it gave his hands something to do while he thought about his new posting. It was definitely a good ship, with a good, but strange Captain, and nice people. He was looking forward to this assignment, but to be honest, he'd really wanted the assignment of Chief Engineer, because it would be interesting to study the warp 17 engines, and their top-of-the-line equipment. Oh, well. Science was the next best thing. after all; it did have that entire new quark particle sensor array. So, overall, Will thought, this isn't a bad assignment at all.  
  
Amanda Lopez paced the bridge. She was getting antsy. They had ten more minutes until their departure from Utopia Planitia. She paced for a few more minutes, finally going into her ready room for Hot Chocolate. Maybe it would soothe her tense nerves. It was a hard thing, waiting for 'liftoff' time. She began pacing, her heart thumping madly- it was time. Striding out onto the bridge, she bit her lip, then stood up in front of the Captain's Chair, her heart pounding o fast she thought it would burst. "Let's head", she said firmly, voice slightly breathless from the adrenaline rush. When the ship broke free of the dock, Amanda's breath caught in her throat- this was it. They were going out on the most incredible ship's maiden voyage. And she, Amanda Chelsea Lopez was in command. Her dark eyes sparkled with anticipation at the adventures this mighty ship would have. Smiling at her crew, she skipped, literally skipped into her ready room, feeling like a six year old. She wanted to read the logs of previous captains on their famous ships maiden voyage. James T. Kirk had felt a sense of honor and power, heading out on the Enterprises' first missions. Rachel Griffith had felt nervous, wondering if she would screw up. Jean-Luc Picard had felt almost emotionless, except for some slight joy at the thought of commanding a powerful ship and crew. Kathryn Janeway had been fine at first, then struck with grief when she realized her ship had been transported into the Delta Quadrant. Amanda smiled, thinking that now, she'd be able to explore the turf of her role model had explored so many centuries before. Now though, it wouldn't be a matter of years- it would be a matter of a little more than a day at Warp 14.2. If they engaged the new Warp 17 engines, it would be a matter of hours. She couldn't wait.  
  
Crystal felt a spiral of power shoot up through her body when she flew them out of port. Everything had a slight beauty to it that she hadn't noticed before. It was as if just sitting in that chair had given beauty to all things. It was invigorating! She couldn't wait to feel the power as she engaged the warp 17 engines for the first time ever. If it worked, she'd go down in history- not that it mattered! She breathed in the heady aroma of new metal and upholstery, along with the jewel-like consoles, and the black velvet viewscreen studded with diamonds. This was where she belonged. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do own Millennium, however I do not intend to profit.  
  
A/N: I need your reviews people! Come on! It only takes a minute! Now, as the saga continues.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Captain Amanda Lopez stared out the window, looking out at the stars. It was a little past four in the morning, and the Officers' Lounge was totally empty, with the exception of a pensive Captain. Amanda looked at the chronometer, and sighed. She really should head back to her quarters. She sighed again, and rose, striding through the misty glass doors.  
  
Amanda looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked basically the same as she'd looked at fifteen, but there was maturity in her face where there had been none in previous years. Her father had once said that the only way you could become an adult was by watching others suffer and die. He said that by sharing the pain, you became a mature person, with a new piece in that colorful mosaic of life. Amanda didn't know what to think. A part of her yearned for the comfort of her father's wisdom, but another part told her that she was an adult, and had to formulate her own ideas. It was a constant struggle: to stay with the wisdom that you know has worked, or to rebel, and forge on ahead, treading a path for yourself. Another thing her father had said was that the more colorful your life mosaic was, the more you missed out on, spending more time embellishing than helping and caring. Lieutenant Carey Lopez had believed that just the simple act of caring when you saw or heard of something awful, or good could do wonders of it's own, restoring the mind and spirit. Amanda looked back into the mirror, and was rewarded with the face of a woman who had watched friends die, who had seen innocent ensigns taken from their lives as if they were fragile glass figures, too weak to handle life. Her thick dark brown hair had not changed. Her black eyes now held both the joy of youth and the pains of life. Her slim body was just the same as it always was, and her height hadn't changed since she was eleven. Overall, Amanda thought she wasn't sure she liked what she saw.  
  
Crystal Vague looked at her own reflection, and saw ghosts from her past. Her strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes ran in her family so long that Crystal could look at a picture from 1940 and be able to see herself in any one of the pictures. She was a classic Greek goddess beauty, with a wonderful smile, and beautiful looks. The question was, would anyone see past her looks into her intellect? She strongly doubted it. Even her own husband probably didn't. In fact, the only person who she thought had seen past her looks was Amanda Lopez. Amanda Lopez seemed to look past the barrier of mists into the true painting of your soul. It was as if nothing could be hidden from the quiet Captain. Crystal decided it was rather uncanny. She turned away from the ghosts and back into her life. She stopped again, haunted by the ghosts of the true love of her youth, sleeping peacefully now. She seemed to see Will transform back through the misty years to a time when love seemed unconditional and cast in stone forever. A time when the mists and waters of adulthood had not descended, clouding the pure vision and freedom that is love. Crystal sighed and slid into bed, tucking her head against Will's chest. She was asleep before her head hit his chest, lost in the mystical waterfall of dreams.  
  
Viviane Abbott sat at her desk in Sickbay, staring at the pool of tears resting on the desktop. She was crying more and more lately, even though it had been over a month since her husband James had died. It was painful, knowing that he'd never come home again wearing his uniform crooked after getting it caught on the many parts of Engineering. He'd always been a clown, preferring to make people, especially her, laugh instead of career advancement. It was one of the things Viviane had loved most about the goof. Oh, SHIT!! How she missed him! It felt like there was a huge hole inside, burning, smoldering, but still going strong. Viviane started sobbing. "Viviane! Are you the hell okay?" She heard the concern in Amanda's voice. "Go away Captain! I beg of you! Please!" She heard Amanda sigh and hit a COM panel. "Lopez to Trent! Jennifer answer me please!" Oh damn, Viviane thought, she's called the ship shrink. "Captain? Is it Viviane Abbott again?" Jennifer sounded annoyed. Oh, so now I'm just some annoying hysteric! Viviane thought angrily. "Yes Jenny, it's Viviane alright, but I think she just needs someone to talk to, and for my money, that's you." Amanda sounded pleading. Hoping to get rid of me is she! Well I'll show her! Viviane staggered to her feet and took a swing at the Captain, but before her fist hit home, everything went black.  
  
"Viviane! Wake the FUCK up!" She heard Jennifer's voice gently washing away the pains. Jennifer Trent was a tall, attractive woman, with long red hair, usually knotted into a French tuck. Her blue eyes seemed to peer past your soul into your dreams, making her the ideal councilor. Viviane had often envied the younger woman her beauty. Although Viviane wasn't pretty, she was one of those women you just noticed. Her jet-black hair and piercing hazel eyes were definitely captivating, if not pretty. "Why don't we go have a chat?" Jennifer's voice was trembling, probably with the shock of Viviane's attempted attack on the youthful Captain. "I'd like that", suddenly meek, Viviane followed Jennifer out the door. They sat in the 'fountain room' as it was called. A transparent room with water cascading from the ceiling in a soft wave. It was a beautiful sight, filled with the peaceful serenade of flowing water. It was an ideal place for a councilor to meet her patients. "I'm so damn lonely!" Viviane suddenly burst out, rage and pain, mingling to form grief poured out of her. Jenny let it come. She'd always said, 'Better out than in'. Jenny made an occasional comforting noise, her mind empty, she let it unleash it's hidden power: the ability to see the whole picture, mingling past, present, and future to create an idea of who the patient was. "I just wish I could wake up one morning and he'd be back, snuggled in his chair where he'd fallen asleep the night before with a book" the tired, battered woman began to lose control, on the verge of screaming. When tears began to seep out of the corners of her eyes, she started to dash them away, more out of habit than a desire to avoid crying. Jennifer stopped her. "It's better to let it come out", her voice was an echo of everything that had been said to Viviane following James' death, but somehow the words didn't just wash over her- they absorbed, and she finally let the tears of grief, loneliness, desperation, and pure hatred of the young Vagues' poured out from the very depths of her soul. "I have a confession. I examined Natalie Vague about a month ago, and found her to be pregnant. I was jealous. I was the same age, but yet I couldn't have children because the one man I loved in a harsh world was gone. I was so upset that I knocked her out and gave her an abortion. Of course, she didn't notice". Jennifer, although shocked, didn't appear riled in any way. "That was damned wrong of you Viviane! But, I suppose in your place I might do the same thing". Jenny knew that she never would do such a thing, but she knew that in order for Viviane to be comfortable with herself, others would have to accept her first. It was going to be one hell of a long night the way things were going. 


End file.
